Atrial natriuretic hormone (ANH)—also referred to as atrial natriuretic peptide (ANP), atrial natriuretic factor (ANF), or atriopeptin—is a polypeptide hormone involved in the homeostatic regulation of body water, sodium, and potassium. ANH is produced, stored, and secreted from atrial myocytes in response to a variety of physiological signals, including atrial stretch, hypervolemia, and stimulation of the sympathetic nervous system, for example. ANH can cause vasodilation and diuresis in response to increased blood pressure and volume. Furthermore, ANH can help inhibit hypertrophy and fibrosis of the myocardium—often referred to as “remodeling”—which can occur during or after an ischemic event, for example. It is also believed that ANH can inhibit the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system (RAAS), thereby reducing fluid overload and preventing or inhibiting maladaptive cardiac remodeling. Thus, ANH can benefit heart failure patients by reducing the stress of blood volume overload on the heart, as well as inhibiting cardiac remodeling.